


Lips like Fire (blood like gasoline)

by dls



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Dark Loki (Marvel), Dark Tony Stark, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, M/M, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Twisted Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 07:27:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14666256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dls/pseuds/dls
Summary: "I stole you, dear Anthony." Loki said, serrated smirk sharpening at the corners of his talented mouth, full of sinful promises.Tony scoffed. "Make no mistake, Princess, Iletyou steal me. But now that you’ve got me..." Brown eyes lit with challenge as his lips whispered invitingly. "What are you going to do with me?""Keep you." It sounded like a vow, the kind men died for and would die for if they ever tried to take Tony from Loki. "Mine."Or: A darkly smutty continuation ofMy Boy by STARSdidathing.





	Lips like Fire (blood like gasoline)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [STARSdidathing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/gifts).
  * Inspired by [My Boy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14585379) by [STARSdidathing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/pseuds/STARSdidathing). 



> I was so shocked that STARSdidathing wrote a dark!FrostIron AU and it was rated T that I had to write a smutty follow-up to it. XD 
> 
> Un-betaed and written in a hurry, so if you spot any typos or mistakes, please let me know. <3 
> 
> References/Quotes   
>  Title from "Blood like Gasoline" by Against the Current.

The first wave of hot water was punishment against his sore muscles and Tony welcomed the prickling sensation with a slow roll of his neck, exposing the fresh bite mark under his jaw. He relished the spikes of pain that made him want to hiss and moan in equal parts, much like the man who left it there. 

Loki was every bit of crazed energy and torturous creativity between the sheets as he was out of them but in far, far better ways. The  _best_ of ways as far as Tony was concerned.  

A finger-shaped bruise on his inner thigh, from when Loki had held Tony open with one hand and laid on Tony's other leg to keep Tony exposed to the affectionate abuse of light kisses and teasing licks along Tony's weeping cock, throbbed. 

Lines of scratches down Tony's back, from when Tony had returned the favor with shallow rolls of his hips punctuated with deep thrusts at random intervals, burned pleasantly as Tony lathered up. 

Any glimpse of tenderness was a trick, to lull the each other into a false sense of comfort before ripping it away with a sudden slam against a hard surface or the sharp stings of grazing teeth. They were both too smart to fall for it, which was why they fell for each other. 

 _Falling_ was the perfect way to describe this warped attraction of theirs, dragging each other down this spiral of madness with too-tight grips. They were each other's center of gravity, inexplicably drawn and forever pulled together on a collision course that promised a spectacular end. 

Though their definition of  _spectacular_ might differ from the rest of the world's. 

A blast of cold air alerted Tony of Loki's arrival, seconds before a cooler body pressed up against Tony's back and slender yet powerful fingers wrapped themselves around Tony's cock with unerringly accuracy.

Tony groaned as he felt himself begin to fill within the tight twist of Loki's grip, widening his stance when two fingers prodded at his entrance. "Missed me?"

"Always." Loki nipped lightly at the curve of Tony's shoulder before latching on with a hard suck that would undoubtedly leave another mark, another claim. 

"Then you better-" Tony gasped when Loki worked in a third finger with nothing but the residual lube still inside Tony's body easing the way. "-hold on tight, Princess."

Loki's chuckle vibrated against Tony's skin. "My sweet Anthony, I will never let you go. You are _mine_."

The cold glass greeted Tony as he stumbled forward, legs weak from the expert hands working his body as well as the quick kicks Loki aimed at the backs of his knees. It warmed under his heated cheeks as Loki's touches set his body ablaze and Tony threw himself into the heart of the fire, burning himself up as an offering on Loki's altar and burning the world down if it ever dared to separate them. 

Theirs was not a love story and most definitely not a fairy tale, but they did find their own -  _dark and delicious_ \- version of happily ever after. 

**Author's Note:**

> [dls-ao3.tumblr.com](https://dls-ao3.tumblr.com/)


End file.
